No One
by Lexi Eve Holmes
Summary: Bonnie doesn t need to be anyone, just herself. /The music belongs to Aly and Aj. The name is the same of the title.


_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Won't someone strum away_

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be  
Do I wanna throw away the key  
And invent a whole new me  
And I tell myself_

"Don´t think so much Bon, just dance like taught you.", she thought.

The little bird was in front of the teachers, students and their families on the auditorium. It was going really bad, even more if you are the kind of person who prefers to stay in anonymity. In her mind, was saying: "You can dance, Bonnie. Fight against the fair". She said it two days ago in her house, at the garden. "Sorry Mari, I can´t." Bonnie´s eyes were full of tears, but she has to be stronger. Was almost the final.

Flash back

is a ballet teacher in the school. She had prepared a project for the final of the month. After the work about the history of ballet, she will to convoke some girls to dance a part of "Swan Lake". For teenager, it is doll stuff. Who would want dance something so classical?

Bonnie put her arm up. She likes dance. It was her face. Delicate and graceful. She could accept this without problem. Nobody more said anything. had to choose, so. And, for being the things more interesting she could give some extra points for who participate of the dance. Of course, many smiles appear in the class. Now, she was talking teenager´s language.

Marinna made a list and let it pass for the class, saying that the tests will be in her house, at seven o´clock. The girls have three days to train. The haired girl was excited. Moving her body is easy. She can feel the sounds into her ears, sending a message for her head: nobody can destroy your talent, at least, in this. Everything feels better. She forget that she doesn´t have friends; How much she thought in fit in the group in her class; A desire that was broken since she faced the truth: everybody doesn´t want nothing from Bonnie. They want someone to manipulate. She´s not blind. And fool. Nobody will even care about the tears that she cried.

_No one  
No one  
Don't wanna be  
No one  
But me_

During these three days, Bonnie in the final of all the homework, put a song similar to "Swan Lake". The little bird close her eyes, breathe deeply. She separated a more than one hour and half. She will show all her potential. In the first time, she realized. She can get whatever she wants. Nobody is perfect, so, she hasn´t to pretending that and being unpleasant. She´s not the center of the attention, but she learn how survive. And now, was the time for her to show what she got. In Marinna´s home, few girls decided to show up. More chances for me!, Bonnie thought. Nobody can be satisfied with one or two credits. For God´s sake, it´s dance. No one needs to really know something for pass in the subject. Or work hard in it.

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
You feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Won't someone take you down  
_

Marinna saw all the girls with their masks of curiosity and bustle. But, she knows, was a lie. She doesn´t want just pretty faces. When Bonnie´s turn came, she won´t waiting any surprise. Staring at her eyes, she left her hand for the heart, noticing that she was wrong. Bonnie was determinate. She can´t take the eyes of how Bonnie seems to be in another world. Concentrate. Taking all her breath away. Precise movements. All the right moves.

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be  
Do I wanna throw away the key  
And invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself_

After the girls had went, Marinna said to Bonnie that she have to talk with her. Bonnie said that she will be on tv room, sitting at the sofa. Her hands were shaking. She can´t act like a crazy and anxious as a little child who won the first toy. Marinna gets five minutes later, sat in front of Bonnie. "You´re incredible. You have your place."

The magic words. "Are you certain about it, ? I don´t wanna occupied a place that I don´t deserve."

Marinna let a laugh comes out. "Yes I am. You´ll come to more four girls at my house until the day of the presentation. After the school."

Flash back

_No one  
No one  
Don't wanna be  
No one  
But me_

The light whose was above Bonnie, seems to hurt her eyes. The people comes to see you, don´t be pathetic!, she yelled at herself. Maybe… would be better if she didn´t got the place. She´s shy! Where she was with the mind? Give up is an option.

"Go ahead, Bonnie!" a voice said sweetly.

The desperation drives her crazy and now she can listen voices farther on. The haired red girl stuck in a moment. Was his voice, Damon! If she could yell back, but before, she has something to do: dance for him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Your life's played out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to release it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open up the blinds and fold those curtains_

The presentation was over. Bonnie and Damon were walking through the streets until Bonnie´s home. Her heart was beating more and more faster. "I thought that you was traveling." Wondered the girl, trying to follow Damon´s steps. She had the same feeling again. Closer to him she seems so small. It has a good side. Damon is her safest place to hide.

"I was but I came back today. I saw your message." Damon put his hands under his coat. "I needed to see you."

She repass the message again in the mind. If Damon appears in the auditorium, it could be one more strength for her. They met one year ago. At that time, she doesn´t want him around. He seems to be stupid. Convinced. What she can speak with him? No in how he´s so hot and sexy. So, rested nothing to talk about. She had to be, at least, educated, even tough, they were the same class. She never thought in shorten the guard and given a chance to him, until the day that she needs him to help her in math.

Bonnie began to frequent Damon´s house. They sat at the table and started looking for the pasts exercises, by the time that Bonnie tried to understand witch count. According the days passing by, she noticed that stay with Damon wasn´t so bad. He demonstrated how much he was worried about her feelings; what´s was on mind. To fell in love was as easy as pie. The preconception blinded Bonnie´s eyes.

"You said that you wanted to talk with me?" Bonnie asked shortly and tense.

"Yeah, I really need." Damon took her hand.

_No one__  
__No one__  
__Don't wanna be__  
__No one__  
__But me_

Besides them, had a square. Damon guided Bonnie at an empty bench. It scared the girl a bit, but preferred still quiet. Her legs seem to be heavy. How can she walking?

Damon sat in front of her, looking more beautiful than ever with the moon shine on him. Bonnie lost a breath as the heart lost a beat. "So, tell me." She said pitching.

She was able to do two things:

To faint or run away.

"Firstly" he leaves his finger for her cheeks. "You were incredible on the stage."

" Re-really?" her body startled.

"I know what I speak." He said softly. "And the secondly… I love you, Nie."

She could fall for back. "Would you say it again?"

"I L-O-V-E you, my little bird." He came closer. His hands go to her waist. "You´re beautiful, Nie Don´t forget."

She was up to reply, but Damon touched his lips against her. "Stay awake, stay awake!" she yelled to herself. If it was a dream, she doesn´t wake up. Her stomach seems being invaded for butterflies. When they broke apart, Damon could hear the words, "I love you too."

_We are moving through the crowd._

The End.

Final Notes:

Hi beautiful and gorgeous people who will read my One shot \o/

Thanks: for reading.

Sorry if I wrote something wrong. Is my second fic in English. #english isn´t my first language.

I hope that you have enjoyed the Oneshot, and it would be easily for read.

Reviews?


End file.
